Happy Birthday!
by Green Walker
Summary: 'Apa-apaan ini? Mana ada orang tergantung mengeluarkan darah' batin Near. Agak killer, tapi ga parah. Normal POV. OOC juga. read pliss..


Memperingati hari ultah Near sedunia -?-, saya buat fanfic. Soalnya ada reminder di hape saya menyatakan bahwa Near ultah sekarang. Ini sebenarnya ff pertama di fandom Death Note. Jadi mohon kritikannya. Fic ini antara rate T ato M. Karena saya masih bingung tentang rate2 gitu, masukin aja ke rate T. Maksud saya mau masukin ini ke rate M, mungkin agak sadis. No hentai. Enjoy it~

Rate: T

Disclaimer: TO2 (Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata), bener ga?

v

v

August, 23rd 2010; 09:34 p.m.

Bocah berambut putih itu pergi ke dapur setelah puas berada di dalam kamarnya dalam jangka waktu yang tak bisa diperkirakan. Dia kehausan setelah menyelesaikan dominonya yang memakan tempat setengah ruangan dalam waktu setengah hari, dia memutuskan mengambil botol penuh berisi air. Tapi ada yang aneh. Rasanya ada yang bergerak di sebelah Near. Near pun menoleh. Ia kaget, benda itu masih bergerak. Near menyalakan lampu dapur untuk lebih jelasnya. Sekarang dia dobel kaget. Ternyata itu kaki Watari yang bergoyang -dilihat dari sepatunya-. Tunggu. Dimana badannya? Badannya tergantung diatas! Detailnya, lehernya itu yang digantung. Dengan kaki yang masih bergoyang dan mengucurkan darah.

'Apa-apaan ini? Mana ada orang tergantung mengeluarkan darah?' batin Near. Matanya bertabrakan dengan sesuatu di atas meja dekat mayat Watari. Surat? Dibacanya surat itu. Isinya..

'Cepat selamatkan dia! Jika tidak dia akan mati!' Di akhir pesan terdapat lambang 'x'.

"Apakah maksudnya variabel x? Atau angka romawi '10'? Atau arti kalau hal ini dicoret? Ataukah abjad ke24 yang perlu dikonvert lagi? " pikir Near yang telah mengambang. Near ingat kata L.

"Kalau ada surat yang ditinggalkan korban atau pelaku, kau harus sangat teliti melihatnya. Lihat di belakang kertas, tulisan di kertas, coretan sekecil apapun, kondisi sekitar tempat kertas ditemukan, lipatan-lipatan kertas, bekas hapusan, bekas tekanan pada kertas, robekan pada kertas, basah atau keringnya kertas, panas atau dingin, pokoknya segala hal kondisi kertas. Hal itu bisa menjelaskan kebiasaan, atau hal yang baru saja dilakukan pelaku, juga tempat pelaku. Karena semua yang terlihat tidak penting bisa menjadi bukti yang sangat kuat!" Atas dasar itu, Near mencoba melihat poin nomor satu, melihat di balik kertas. Ada tulisan lagi!

'Halaman pada buku untuk penulis menuliskan riwayat hidupnya biasanya ada di belakang'

"Apa lagi ini? Halaman buku? Penulis? Riwayat? Aku benci pelajaran bahasa begini. Sepertinya bukan tulisan Watari. Tulisannya tak sebagus ini. Apalagi menjelang kematian. Tak mungkin dia sempat menulis ini dengan tulisan serapi ini. Dan juga dia kakek-kakek yang sudah tua, tak suka teka-teki. Cukup menghina Watarinya! Berarti kemungkinan ini dibuat pelaku. Dasar pelaku tak jelas. Memberi teka-teki tanpa petunjuk" kata Near pada dirinya sendiri. Seketika ia seperti menyadari sesuatu.

"Eh, jangan-jangan.." katanya lalu segera berlari ke suatu tempat.

Sambil berlari, ia bergumam, "Bukannya si pelaku tidak memberi petunjuk. Hanya saja petunjuknya sangat tidak kelihatan. Alasan pelaku menulis pesan dan perintah di halaman yang berbeda dalam satu lembar adalah.. Karena itulah petunjuknya! Depan dan belakang. Di kertas bagian belakang menunjukkan tempat di mana akan terjadi sesuatu entah apa. Jika pada kalimat itu, kata depan dan belakang di ambil dan digabungkan menjadi satu kalimat. Tidak salah lagi. Pasti.." ujar Near berhenti berlari. Saat telah sampai di suatu tempat."Pasti halaman belakang!" kata Near. Menerawang lurus halaman belakang, ia mendapat pemandangan yang sangat tidak diharapkannya.

"Aku terlambat. Maaf!" kata Near.

"Tak apa-apa. Maaf membuatmu panik" balas seorang lelaki berambut merah yang biasanya memakai goole, tapi kini terlihat google itu tercampakkan di tanah dengan lumuran darah yang sudah tidak jelas apa itu benar-benar google miliknya. Keadaannya sangat mengerikan. Tangan dan kakinya terpaut oleh pada kayu berbentuk salib yang tertancap di tanah. Persis seperti Jesus. Terdapat sayatan-sayatan pada tubuh Matt, hingga menghasilkan tetesan-tetesan darah yang menyatu dengan tanah. Mulutnya nampak mengalirkan darah segar.

"Siapa yang melakukan semua ini, Matt?" tanya Near, berjalan mendekati orang yang disebut Matt.

"Maaf, aku tidak melihatnya. Dia menyerangku dari belakang. Dia memakai jas, topi, dan kacamata. Seperti milik.."

"Tidak. Watari juga sudah mati. Tak mungkin dia. Lagipula untuk apa dia coba menyiksamu?" kata Near memotong perkataannya.

"Maksudku. Mungkin.. Uhukk" kata Matt yang terpotong karena entah apa itu.

"Matt!" panggil Near kawatir. Near meneliti wajah Matt. Ternyata ada lambang 'x' juga yang tergores dipipinya.

"Near. Tolong selamatkan Mello! Aku takut dia juga mengalami nasib sepertiku. Mengingat Watari juga sudah tiada" kata Matt.

"Tapi Matt.."

"Sudah. Pergilah! Maaf jika selama ini aku tidak bisa menjadi temanmu yang baik. Ku harap kau menemukan teman yang lebih baik dariku kelak. Selamat tinggal, Near. Ku titip Mello padamu!" kata Matt, yang akhirnya menutup matanya dalam damai.

"Matt, kau memang teman yang baik. Tapi.. Aku tak sudi dititipi Mello!" kata Near.

'Bau apa ya ini? Dari tadi di dapur juga tercium bau ini di dekat Watari. Di sini juga' pikir Near yang lalu mencoba menurunkan Matt.

ARRGGHHHH..

Teriak seseorang yang rasanya familiar di telinga Near, teriakan yang menjadi makan malamnya setiap hari. Tapi kali ini bukan teriakan yang biasanya, melainkan jeritan. Near berlari ke arah sumber suara. Meninggalkan Matt dalam kondisi masih pada tempatnya tadi. Ternyata sumber suara tadi berasal dari kamar Mello. Near masih menerka-nerka apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di balik pintu kamar Mello. Dia masih belum berani membukanya. Takut jika janji terakhirnya pada Matt tidak ditepatinya. Near akhirnya memutuskan membuka pintu. Mata Near terbelalak. Seperti yang ia sangka. Mello terduduk diranjangnya, menyandarkan kepala pada dinding terdekat, terkulai mengeluarkan banyak darah, dengan mata kirinya yang tertutup rambutnya. Near tak berani memperkirakan hal terburuk yang terjadi pada matanya. Dinding tempat kepala Mello bersandar, ditemukan lambang 'x' lagi, diukir dengan darah.

"Mello!" teriak Near dari pintu.

"Kau bodoh Near" katanya.

"Maaf. Aku memang bodoh" kata Near sambil mendekati Mello.

"Selamatkan tuanmu, anjing bodoh! Kalau tidak, dia akan lebih parah dariku. Pembunuh itu mengancam" kata Mello yang masih ga berubah dengan kondisinya.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" tanya Near.

"Aku ga liat mukanya. Maaf jika selama ini aku punya salah. Kuakui kau.. Kau.. Kau memang pantas menjadi penerus L sesungguhnya. Aku minta maaf sekali lagi. Selamat malam Near" ucap Mello, lalu menutup matanya.

"Mello, aku tak tau mau berkata apa. Tapi, kenapa ada bau yang sama, dari tempat Watari dan Matt" kata Near lalu pergi meninggalkan Mello dan tak memperdulikan pikirannya itu. Mencari 'tuan' yang dimaksud Mello. Saat akan pergi, Near melihat di balik pintu kamar Mello, kertas yang ditempel. Bertuliskan..

'Temui aku di gudang senjata yang program keamanannya pernah di hack Matt.'

"Haaa? Matt kan nge hack semua gudang senjata se Amerika" kata Near sweatdrop. Ternyata Matt kurang kerjaan. Oo, Near belum selesai membaca pesan itu. Kalimat akhirnya

'Gudang senjata yang paling besar'.

"Hmm.." kata Near lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar Mello. Berangkat ke gudang senjata paling besar.

Sambil berlari, Near terus memikirkan lambang 'x' dan bau aneh tadi.

"Bau itu pernah kucium saat.. Saat. Oh iya. Bau itu. Bau yang sangat familiar rupanya. Kenapa aku bisa melupakannya? Jadi dia pelakunya. Lalu apa maksud 'x' itu? Apakah 'eks'? Atau? Ahh!" kata Near mengingat sesuatu. Ia mengetahui sesuatu. Lalu ia berhenti berlari. Memegangi kepalanya.

"Kurang ajar! Mau mempermainkanku ya? Akan kutunjukkan permainanku yang sebenarnya!" kata Near serius dan kembali berlari menuju tempat tujuannya.

.

.

Pintu gudang terbuka. Near melangkah masuk. Entah karena angin atau apa, pintu itu tertutup kembali. Gelap. Near melihat semaksimal mungkin apa yang bisa ditangkap matanya.

"Kupikir siapa. Dan benar saja dugaanku" kata Near melihat bayangan seseorang yang ia kenal memunggungi dirinya. Terlihat ia sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Apa yang kau kerjakan, L? Eh, bukan, Beyond Birthday?" kata Near disengaja, dan akhirnya orang yang disebut 'Beyond Birthday' itu menoleh. Samar-samar terlihat lumuran darah memenuhi wajahnya, walaupun tak ada cahaya yang memperjelas wajahnya. Terlihat wajahnya lemas. Sambil memegang pisau dengan tak nafsunya.

"Hahaha" tawa Beyond seadanya. Apa yang dia kerjakan tadi? Dengan pisau yang dia pegang itu, di atas meja, terlihat tubuh yang mirip dirinya. L kah? Tubuh yang berlumuran darah. Beyond memotong tangan L. Lalu menjilati darah yang menetes, dan menggigitnya.

"Ini sangat segar, lho, Near. Mau coba?" tawar Beyond.

"Dasar psychopath gila. Hentikan semuanya. Aku sudah tau. Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan!" kata Near serius.

"Hmm. Benarkah? Nyam.. Nyam.." tanya Beyond yang asik makan.

"Sebenarnya kau berniat…"

TENGG!

Near kaget mendengar dentingan jam yang keras itu. Lampu digudang menyala, dan apa yang Near lihat?

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NEAR" ucap semua yang ada di sana. Watari, Matt, Mello, L, Beyond, Light, dan Misa. Rupanya sudah jam 12:00 a.m. tanggal 24 Agustus, persis tanggal ultah Near.

"Cihh, aku ga kebagian main tadi" risih Light.

"Ga apa-apa. Kan enak dari tadi Light berdua ama Misa di sini" kata Misa.

"Tuh, kan. Beyond dan yang lain bersekongkol" kata Near.

"Nah, ayo keluarkan analisismu bocah!" suruh Beyond.

"Dari tadi aku nyium bau strawberry di tempat kejadian, dari sana aku menduga pelakunya orang yang suka strawberry. Tapi aneh kan kalo orang membunuh sambil makan stroberi, makanya, darah itu kan sirup stroberi" kata Near dengan tampang malas.

"Yeah, Near pinter" kata Matt senyam-senyum.

"Trus Matt diiket ama benang transparan kan? Lalu pakunya itu cuma ilusi, buatan computer, entah apa namanya itu, dan pastinya kerjaan Matt. Iya kan?" kata Near.

"Kok tau?" tanya Mello.

"Tau aja" kata Near ngikutin iklan, iklan apa ya?

"Trus lambang 'x' yang saya tinggalkan?" tanya L.

"Itu maksudnya menyilangkan jari kan? Orang kalo bohong biasanya gitu" kata Near nebak-nebak. Pernyataannya yang ini yang paling dia ragukan. Mungkin karena L yang ngasih teka-teki itu.

"Watari yang digantung di dapur juga buatan Beyond. Bukan saya yang digantung" kata Watari nambahin.

"Yeah, Happy Birthday Near!" teriak Matt sambil nyiram tepung ke Near. Diikuti semuanya kecuali Mello.

"Near, ayo coba itu!" Tunjuk Beyond pada sesuatu yang tadi Near lihat mirip L, yang sudah digigit dan dijilat Beyond. Rupanya itu kue.

"Enggak ah" tolak Near.

"Near, pake topi ultah ini dong. Waa, Near kawaiii dehhhh" kata Misa lebay deh.

Semua menikmati pesta, kecuali Mello.

"Buat apa senang-senang di pesta orang itu. Huhh!" jawab Mello saat ditanya Matt.

"Kalo gitu, ntar kamu dimutilasi Beyond lo. Dia udah capek-capek buat pesta ini" kata Matt. Mello merinding, dan berbaur di pesta Near.

**~FIN~**

Yang penting saya sudah puas ngetik fanfic ini. Bener ga sih Near ultah sekarang? Kalo salah, anggap aja bukan menunjukkan ultah Near yang sekarang. Kalo bener, Happy Birthday Near. Ga peduli mau review ato ga, yang penting saya udah puas ngeluarin apa yang ada dipikiran saya. Kalo ada salah, tolong perbaiki lewat review ya. Saya soalnya ngetik, mepet2 ama tugas. Arigato sudah baca.


End file.
